fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiery Nightmare
Fiery Nightmare Fiery Nightmare is a fusion of both Nightmare and Fire.It costs 1050 diamonds in total.Blended Elements are upgraded versions of both element.Its spells are mainly called "Pain-strikers" because of their capability to severely hurt the opponent while it is stunned. Statistics Damage : Extremely High Defense : High Speed : Sluggish Spells Bloodcurdling Flares User shoots a fire blast compounded with negative energy that stuns opponents, sends them to the air, and damage them. -->The user shoots a large purple ball that has flame trails and momentarily glitches, giving off negative energy to the blast.When it explodes, it rather gives a darker orange colored explosion than the color it is assigned on the blast itself.If it hits an opponent, it stuns them and inverts the color of the surroundings, send them to the air, and summon a flare bonded with electric charges that does 50 ~ 100 damage and additional 17 burn damage for 5 seconds.This projectile spell has an 8 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana '' '''Skeletal Rage ' User clicks an area where a fast-moving skeleton slashes opponents with its burning hands. -->The user is capable of clicking an area within 35 studs.After a second of clicking, a skeleton from hell sprouts out and slashes nearby players with its burning hands.Unlike Skeleton Grab, it has a larger range of clicking but less range of attacking, yet it does more damage and has burn.And the skeleton in this spell slashes opponents nearby, not pulling them towards it, but it stuns when the target/s is hit.It does 25 ~ 50 damage for 4 seconds (25 ~ 50 for 0.5 seconds), dealing 200 ~ 400 damage with 8 burn damage for 10 seconds.This close range spell has a 16 second cooldown. *''Consumes 300 mana and costs 800 shards'' Terrifying Blazers User shoots a small amount of skulls that blaze upon impact, pushing and burning nearby players. -->The user shoots multiple burning skulls that create explosions similar to that of Phoenix's, but the color is purple and red.Each do 38 ~ 73 damage.Description below shows the amount of these projectiles are shot. # 5 Skulls +++> 175 ~ 365 DMG -Instant Click- # 7 Skulls +++> 266 ~ 511 DMG -0.5 ~ 1.5 seconds- # 10 Skulls ++> 380 ~ 730 DMG -2 ~ 3 seconds- When an opponent is hit, they are slightly pushed away and burned for 25 dmg 1 second(per projectile).This multi projectile spell has a 6 second cooldown. *Consumes 270 damage and costs 900 shards * Note : '''It's not just the damage that makes up this spell. '''Frying Fright User spins and creates a fire shield filled with negativity and fright, pulling surrounding players within it and push them away while they are electrocuted. -->The user spins for 2 seconds, and then creates a tornado-like flame shield that will pull players toward it, like Water Tornado.When the opponents come in contact with the tornado, it will push them away and invert color in their surroundings, and electrocute them with malignance, which does 80 ~ 160 damage.The tornado lasts for 8 seconds, and this shield spell lasts for 13 seconds. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 1100 shards Horrid Hell User sends a small orb that quickly zaps opponents and create individual explosions that do high damage and burn damage. -->The user shoots a small violet orb in the sky that will zap multiple opponents within 30 studs range.It will deal 9 ~ 18 damage for 10 seconds (per 0.5 seconds).After a zapping, malignant force will cast a huge explosion from hell that does 280 ~ 375 damage, together with 30 burn DPS for 5 seconds.This ultimate has a 1 minute and 20 second cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1250 shards